Rex Salazar
|-|Base= |-|Omega EVO Form= |-|God Mode= If people want to hate me, I can't stop them. But it's not going to stop me from doing my job. You wanna know why? Because I'm fucking awesome. -Rex Summary Rex Salazar is the eponymous protagonist of Generator Rex. A brash and rebellious teenager gifted with the ability to maintain his humanity along with his EVO powers, he utilizes numerous mechanical constructs constructed out of the nanites within his own body to combat the EVO threat and cure the victims of the outbreak whenever possible. Powers and Stats Tier: Mountain+ Class | At least Multiple Mountain+ Class, likely Island Class | Continent Class | Universal+ Class Name: Rex Salazar Origin: Generator Rex Gender: Male Age: 15 at the start of the series, 16 by the end Classification: EVO Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation, Transformation, Enhanced Senses (Feels a buzzing sensation whenever he is in the presence of a particularly dangerous EVO), Regeneration (Mid-Low. His Nanites are able to restart his heart should it stop for any particular reason), Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Flight with the Boogie Pack, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, and Forcefield Creation | With the God Matrix: Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain+ Class | At least Multiple Mountain+ Class, likely Island Class | Continent Class | Universal+ Class (Has absolute control over the space-time, gravity, energy, matter, elemental forces, and technology of the universe, allowing him to reshape it as he pleases) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Has outrun, reacted to, and dodged natural lightning. And has maneuvered around it several times with the Boogie Pack and Rex Ride) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relavistic | FTL | MFTL Lifting Strength: Building+ Class (Can easily lift and throw buildings) | City Block+ Class | Continent Class | Universal+ Class Striking Strength: At least Mountain+ Class, likely Multiple Mountain+ Class | At least Multiple Mountain Class+, likely Island Class | Continent Class | Universal+ Class Durability: Town Class| At least Mountain+ Class, likely Multiple Mountain Class | Multiple Island Class | Universal+ Class Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Goggles, Providence equipment, Providence power suit, Nanites, Meta-Nanites, Omega-1 Nanite [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Is rebellious and obnoxious. However, he is academically gifted. Came from a family of Hispanic scientists, Scored perfect scores on Trigonometry tests which were said to be impossible to do, Can turn the tide of the battle in his favor, Is very manipulative and witty, Can adapt to the harshest of situations. Very skilled acrobat and combatant. Weaknesses: Poor attention span. Predicable fighting style earlier in his career. Electricity, Manipulating too many machines at once can confuse him. His various machines have their own limitations Notable Attacks/Techniques: Machine Manifestation: Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. At one point, Van Kleiss drained away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing Rex's powers as well. After an MRI, Dr. Holiday discovered the Omega-1 Nanite that Dr. Gabriel Rylander had injected into Rex and identified it as a Control Nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex was able to reactivate the Control Nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the blueprints for more powerful machines. Previously, Rex lacked the ability to program his body into building more than one machine at a time. As of now, Rex can allow his nanites to build and use two machines simultaneously. *'Smack Hands': Rex's most commonly used weapon; a pair of massive gauntlets that cover his arms. The Smack Hands give Rex incredible strength allowing him to lift heavy objects, strike with incredible force and launch himself through the air. In addition, the Hands are capable of rotating at high speeds which Rex can use to add even more power to his strikes, drill through and underground and propel himself quickly through water. While the Smack Hands make for a decent shield, they fare poorly against acid. *'Boogie Pack': A jetpack with two large turbines that form out of Rex's back. The turbines can each launch four extentions attached to retractable cables to attack and bash aside obstacles. The Boogie Pack also features a set of large grappling hooks to entangle and grab enemies. Can be used to probel Rex even underwater. The Boogie Pack has a limit of how much weight it can carry at once. *'Slam Cannon': A large cannon positioned over Rex's shoulder. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce it's own ammo. Instead, a large claw extends from its back into the ground before pulling back and storing the material in the cannon as ammunition. Finally, it fires the material back out as a projectile. *'Rex Ride': An orange hoverbike that Rex forms out of his legs. Due to levitating off the ground, it can go over any terrain. Also features a battering ram that deploys from the front. *Punk Busters: A pair of large armored boots. These allow Rex to leap large distances, or deliver powerful kicks and stomps. *'Big Fat Sword': Also known as the B.F.S., it is a large sword formed from either arm. Not only an offensive weapon, it can be used to deflect attacks and can reconfigure to form a high-powered buzzsaw. *'Blast Caster': With this build, Rex forms a large dynamo on his back and a whip/tentacle on his right arm. The whip is used to lash out at targets and ensnare them. The dynamo can generate electricity that flows down the whip to stun captured foes. *'Funchucks': Giant, metallic nunchaku that are attached to both of Rex's arms. By spinning them at high speeds, he can deflect projectiles. He can also slam them together after spinning them to release a blast of energy at his target. *'Bad Axes': Two large axes with energized blades. *'Block Party': Rex creates a pair of gauntles that each generate a forcefield to stop/deflect attacks. Can also be used to create a dome of energy to fully surround Rex. The energy shields will shatter after withstanding enough damage. *'Sky Slyder': A machine that resemebles a surfboard that Rex forms from his legs. Capable of flying through the air at high speeds. Key: Pre-Omega 1 Nanite | Post-Omega 1 Nanite | Omega E.V.O. Form | God Mode Category:Characters Category:Generator Rex Category:Mountain+ Class Characters Category:Multiple Mountain+ Class Characters Category:Island Class Characters Category:Continent Class Characters Category:Universal+ Class Characters